Goten's Birthday
by Son Akito
Summary: Goku forgets Goten's birthday, and the idea of Gohan's, father and youngest son go see a movie. Goten tricks his father to go see a rated R movie, how will Goku deal with this up coming problem. ****Complete****
1. Forgetting a Son's Birthday

Yes, I know I still have my other story Forgiveness, only on the 3rd chapter. But I'm having some problems thinking of the new chapter, (Yes it won, I will have it up soon).  
  
Any was, with this story as usual, the chapters are short. And I don't think I spelled Ubb right, so if I didn't, just tell me on the review.  
  
Here is this story, and out off all my stories, Gohan isn't a main character. (Shocking, I know). But, I think it is still good. And it's a humor/drama, so beware!  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z or any part of it. I wish I did, but some dreams don't come true.  
  
*Means that the character is thinking *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten's Birthday  
  
Forgetting a Son's birthday  
  
  
  
Goku had visit his family from his training from Ubb, so he and Chi-chi were watching TV when Goten walked in the room. It was 2 days until his birthday and he could not wait.  
  
"Hey mom, can Trunks stay the night?"  
  
Goku and Chi-chi looked back at Goten from the couch.  
  
"If it is alright with your father."  
  
"I don't care Chi-chi."  
  
"Thanks mom, I'll go call him."  
  
Goten got the phone and called Trunks. As Goten walked up to his room, Chi- chi started to talk to Goku.  
  
"I think I know what we can get Goten for his birthday."  
  
Goku looked up at Chi-chi  
  
"A cell phone, Goten is on our phone day and night, so I think he can have his own."  
  
Goku shook his head at the idea  
  
"Great! I'll call Bulma and buy one off of her."  
  
Chi-chi walked out of the room. Goku stood up  
  
"Oh man, Goten's birthday is coming up! I can't believe I forgot."  
  
Goku walked in the kitchen were the telephone was and saw Chi-chi on it.  
  
"Chi-chi I'm going to Gohan's."  
  
Chi-chi waved her hand and Goku flew off.  
  
Gohan house was a couple of acres next to Goku's. Gohan was richer then his parents so he had more land then they did. Goku knocked at the door and pregnant Videl was at the door.  
  
"Hello Goku, how are you?"  
  
"Not very good Videl, is Gohan home?"  
  
Videl looked at her watch then back at Goku  
  
"He wouldn't be in for a another 15 minutes. You can come in a wait if you like."  
  
"That would be great Videl."  
  
Goku walked in a closed the door. Videl showed Goku to the living room and they sat down.  
  
"So when is the baby coming Videl?"  
  
Videl smiled and touched her stomach  
  
"Not for a another mouth Goku."  
  
"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I don't know, Gohan wouldn't let me see the results. Did you and Chi-chi knew about Gohan and Goten before they were born?"  
  
"Chi-chi didn't let me see the results with Gohan, and I wasn't around when Goten was born."  
  
Goku looked down at the ground. Videl remembered that Goku died at the Cell Games, then she covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Goku, I forgot."  
  
Goku looked up at Videl and smiled.  
  
"It's ok, it was a easy mistake."  
  
Videl looked at her watch again  
  
"Gohan should be back any minute, I need to make dinner. Do you care to join us?"  
  
Goku smiled and drooled.  
  
"Yes, I would love too. I need to call Chi-chi and tell her."  
  
"Oh, ok the phone is in the kitchen, follow me."  
  
Goku and Videl walked in the kitchen. Goku found the phone and picked it up. He turned red and looked at Videl.  
  
"Videl, I don't know my number."  
  
Videl looked at Goku and laughed.  
  
"Do not worry Goku, press memory and then 3."  
  
Goku pressed the number and Goten answered the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello, this is Goku."  
  
"Oh, hi dad. What do you want?"  
  
"Tell your mother that I am eating at Gohan and Videl's tonight."  
  
Goten smiled at the other line.  
  
"That's great. Trunks and me will get more food. Did you hear Trunks, my dad is eating at Gohan's"  
  
Goku heard Trunks say "That's great" to Goten.  
  
"Bye Goten, I'll see you soon."  
  
Goten hanged up the phone without saying good bye. Goku hung up the telephone and walked in the living room. As he did, Gohan came in though the back, not knowing that Goku was there.  
  
"Videl! I have great news."  
  
"What is it Gohan?"  
  
Gohan walked in and kissed Videl and told her the news.  
  
"Me and you are going out on a date. We have been home all the time and I made plans to go to the nicest place in the city."  
  
"Gohan, we can't tonight, your father is eating with us."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Goku walked in as Videl and Gohan were talking.  
  
"Oh, Hey Gohan. I need to talk to you."  
  
Gohan looked at his father and smiled.  
  
"In a minute dad, I need to talk to my wife. Can you wait in the living room?"  
  
"Sure Gohan."  
  
Goku walked out of the room  
  
"Can't we just take him home?"  
  
Gohan was now wining and Videl shook her head  
  
"No Gohan, your mother and father wouldn't do that to you and we are not doing it to them. Can't we just go tomorrow?"  
  
"I have been planning this for a mouth. I can't Videl."  
  
"Then I'm sorry Gohan it's no. I wish you told me about this."  
  
"It was a surprise."  
  
"I'm sorry but we can't, so drop it."  
  
Gohan sat at the table and put his head down. Then the dinner was done.  
  
"Goku, dinner is really"  
  
Goku ran to the table as Videl put down the food. Goku was eating and Gohan stood up.  
  
"Videl, I'm going to give our dinner plans to my brother for a early gift. So I will be right back."  
  
Gohan left and flew off to his old house  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is, I hope you like it. Yes Gohan is in it, I could not do anything without the best saiyan/human around. You must be kidding. Please review and I hope you like it. 


	2. No More Food For Gohan

Yes, this chapter is about Gohan. If you caught the title, but hey all you non Gohan fans. Don't get your hopes up! Because the rest of the story is about Goten and Goku. I do hope you like this chapter, and I would wait until I get more reviews, but I have nothing better to do. And yes, I couldn't come up with a better title.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
No More Food For Gohan  
  
Gohan walked in the house and saw the Goten and Trunks were eating dinner. Gohan walked pass them and walked up to his mom.  
  
"Mom, you and Goten can have my dinner."  
  
Chi-chi looked at her son  
  
"What do you mean Gohan?"  
  
"I made plans to go out with Videl tonight. However, she said that dad could eat over so I cannot have this dinner anymore. You, Goten, and Trunks can go tonight."  
  
Gohan gave his mother the dinner plans and she got her coat  
  
"Goten, Trunks, hope you are still hungry, we are going out."  
  
Goten and Trunks jumped up and ran to Goten's room to get their coats  
  
"Gohan, why didn't you just send your father home?"  
  
"Videl said no"  
  
"Gohan, I'm sorry next time when you have plans just send him home. He will understand."  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
As Goten and Trunks ran down their room and started to walk out the door  
  
"Mom, is Gohan coming too?"  
  
Gohan smiled and walked up to Goten  
  
"No I'm not, but have fun without me sport, and remember about your birthday surprise."  
  
Gohan flew out the door and want back to his house. Trunks turned to Goten.  
  
"Do you like it when he calls you sport Goten?"  
  
Goten put his hand behind his head and smiled  
  
"Yeah I do, I think it is pretty cool."  
  
Trunks smiled  
  
"It's better then brat, that is what my dad calls me."  
  
Both of the boys laughed as they walked out the door, followed by Chi-chi.  
  
Gohan came back and all the food was gone. Gohan looked to his father.  
  
"Um, dad, where is my food?"  
  
Goku looked at his son and smiled. Goku still had food in his mouth.  
  
"Sorry, Gohan, I ate it?"  
  
Videl had a hard time understanding what Goku said, but Gohan knew what he said. Gohan sat in his sit, put his head down on the table and started to mumble  
  
"IcoudlofhadnicefoodbutnoIhadtobestuckwith…"  
  
"What was that Gohan?"  
  
Videl put her hands on her hips and Gohan looked up  
  
"Oh nothing dear. Um… Dad did you need to talk to me about something?"  
  
Goku looked up from his plant and smiled at Gohan  
  
"Oh yes I do Gohan"  
  
Goku got up and walked to the living room. As Gohan was following him Videl grabbed him and pushed up to the wall  
  
"Next time you are rude like that you are sleeping on the couch."  
  
Gohan had a worried look on this face and smiled  
  
"Yes dear, I won't do that again."  
  
Vide gave Gohan a little kiss  
  
"That's better, now go talk to your dad"  
  
Gohan closed his eyes, put his hand in the back of his head, and walked out the door, onto the living room.  
  
Goku sat down as Gohan stood up  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about dad?"  
  
Goku looked up at his oldest son  
  
"Goten birthday is coming up and I forgot."  
  
Gohan looked at his father in surprise  
  
"You didn't even remember your son's birthday."  
  
"I feel so bad about it Gohan, I want to do something that will make it up for it."  
  
"I hope Goten doesn't know that you forgot."  
  
"I don't think so?"  
  
"That's good, because if he found out, who knows what will happen."  
  
Gohan sat down across from his father  
  
"And this is his 13th birthday."  
  
"Gohan, what does the age have to do with anything?"  
  
Goku gave Gohan a confused looked, and Gohan laughed.  
  
"Well it means that he will be a teenager."  
  
"What's a teenager?"  
  
Gohan feel to the ground laughing  
  
"Gohan, this is not funny! What is a teenager?"  
  
Gohan got up and laid on the couch  
  
"It is just a point in your life that you are between a child and an adult it is really important."  
  
"How were you like when you were a teenager Gohan?"  
  
Gohan sat up with his arms cross  
  
"Not like Goten. I was more quit and didn't really fit in with the crowd."  
  
"What crowd Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked at his father  
  
"I just didn't really know anything like the other teenagers."  
  
"But you were the smartest one in your class."  
  
"Not like that dad, I just wasn't a every day teenager. If you really want to know what they did, ask Videl. She would know better then I will."  
  
Goku looked at Gohan. He was looking into space. Then he shook his head.  
  
"Now about you and Goten. Why don't you spend time with him. Get to know him a little. You two can sure use it."  
  
Goku looked at his son and smiled.  
  
"That's a great idea Gohan. We can go off and train for a couple of days."  
  
Gohan got up and put his hand on his father's shoulder.  
  
"Look dad, Goten isn't a fighter like you anymore. He is just not into it, like he was when he was younger. Why don't you two see a movie or something."  
  
Goku looked at Gohan  
  
"Thank you son. I think a movie is something we both like."  
  
Goku said goodbye to his son and Videl and flew off. Gohan lay on the couch and Videl came in with some food.  
  
"I though my dad ate it all Videl."  
  
"Well, I made some more."  
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
"But I felt bad about the plans you made and we didn't do them."  
  
"That's ok Videl."  
  
Videl sat down and Gohan touched her stomach  
  
"You're going to be a great dad Gohan."  
  
Gohan smiled and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! I hope you like it. 


	3. Goten's Secerts

Hey, thanks for the reviews so far! They mean a lot, now the rest of the story will be about Goku and Goten, don't worry. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z, or it's character, or anything like that. But I think you all know that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten's Birthday  
  
Goten's Secrets  
  
Goku flew back as Chi-chi, Goten, and Trunks came back. Goten and Trunks walked up slowly into Goten's room. Chi-chi sat down and Goku followed her.  
  
"Why did you eat over at your son's house when he had plans to go out with his wife?"  
  
"Videl said I could eat over Chi-chi."  
  
"Gohan wanted to take Videl out to dinner. They are married Goku, they have other things to do then feed you."  
  
"I'm sorry Chi-chi, but on Goten's birthday can we see a movie?"  
  
"That's a wonderful idea Goku. You can tell Goten tomorrow when Trunks leaves."  
  
The next day…  
  
When Goku woke up he say Chi-chi made some food, and Goten eating. Goku kissed his wife good morning and ate the food. When they were done Goku and Goten both sat down and watched TV.  
  
"So Goten, how are you?"  
  
Goten looked up from the TV  
  
"Ok I guess"  
  
"So you are turning 13 tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"Goten, would you like to see a movie with me tomorrow?"  
  
Goten looked at his father and grabbed a newspaper that was one the coffee table  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"I don't know Goten you choice."  
  
*This is great! My dad is so dumb; I can see that rated R movie I have been dying to see. Even if it comes at a price*  
  
Goten smiled and looked at the newspaper.  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
Goten showed Goku the movie and Goku smiled  
  
"I don't care, it's your day."  
  
"Thanks dad. I'm going to call Trunks and tell him."  
  
Goten grabbed the phone and ran up to his room. Goku smiled and walked to his wife.  
  
"So did you talk to Goten about the movie?"  
  
"Yes I did Chi-chi. We are going tomorrow."  
  
"I hope it isn't rated R, even if my baby is turning 13 I don't want him to see those kinds of movies."  
  
"Don't worry Chi-chi, its not rated R, I just can't wait."  
  
Chi-chi and Goku walked back to the living room the watch TV.  
  
Before dinner…  
  
Goten called back Trunks again. Goku walked up to Goten's room. To tell him how happy he was for taking him out to the movies, when…  
  
"I can't believe my dad, Trunks. He is so dumb, I get to see "Deadly Money" that rated R movie I was telling you about."  
  
Goten stopped talking to listen to what Trunks had to say. Goku was listening though the door as his son talked.  
  
"He just walks in one day and wants to go to the movies, he never wanted to do anything with me but now. I'm going to be 13 and he doesn't even know anything about me."  
  
Goku looked at the ground but did not leave. He sat on the ground and leaded against the door.  
  
"I just wish he didn't come back, things would have been a lot better."  
  
Goku got up and started to walk away. Goten heard the door move.  
  
"Look I got to go. Some one is at the door."  
  
Goten hung up the telephone as Goku was walking a way with his head down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I just read it again after a long time. But I still hope you enjoyed it. Review please, and tell your friends about me! :P . I going to put up another story, and I know that I have 2 stories incomplete stories, but I think you all will like this one!  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	4. No Fighting at the Movies

Thanks for the reviews all! It really means a lot. I'm bored right now so I'm going to update this story, I hope you guys enjoy this and please, read my other stories, and review them. I love to know what people think.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z ~drops to the floor crying~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten's Birthday  
  
No Fighting at the Movies  
  
  
  
It was the next morning when Goten woke up. As Goten was walking down the hall he saw his mother, father, brother, grandpa, sister-in-law, and father- in-law in the living room. They yelled happy birthday to Goten, and had a big meal for him and the family.  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
Goten walked up and hugged his mom. When they were done Gohan came up to him.  
  
"Well Bro., now I need to give you a birthday spanking!"  
  
Gohan turn Super Saiyan and Goten started to run away.  
  
"NO GOHAN DON'T HURT ME!"  
  
Goten turned Super Saiyan and started to fly away. Gohan jumped out the window following him.  
  
"Don't hurt him too bad Gohan!"  
  
Goku yelled as he saw his two children flying away from each other.  
  
"Please Gohan, you bully, stop it."  
  
Gohan smirked at his younger brother and went up to Super Saiyan 2. Now Goten did not have a chance, Gohan speed up in front of him and spanked him.  
  
"1…2…3…4…5…"  
  
"NO GOHAN STOP IT. THAT HURTS!"  
  
Everyone on the ground started to laugh, as they saw Goten in pain.  
  
"10…11…12…13… Happy Birthday Goten!"  
  
Goten flew away from Gohan and was rubbing his butt. Gohan came over to Goten and shook his hand. They smiled at each other and hugged. They flew back down and had Goten's party.  
  
"Later Trunks and his family can come over for dinner okay Goten."  
  
Chi-chi said as the saiyan boys were eating. Goten shook his head as the rest were smiling.  
  
Gohan stopped eating and turned to Goten  
  
"Remember my birthday present."  
  
Goten shook his head again and started to get some more.  
  
After the party, everyone left but Chi-chi, Goku, and Goten. Goten ran up to his father with the newspaper.  
  
"Hey Dad, we can go to the movies now, they start in 20 minutes."  
  
Goku was looking at Gohan and Videl as they were walking off.  
  
*I never had this kind of problem with Gohan, why is Goten so different? *  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Goku looked down at Goten with the newspaper  
  
"Let's go now, or we wouldn't get a good sit."  
  
"Sure Goten."  
  
Goku walked up to his wife. He was pretending to be happy. He was hurt by what Goten thinks of him.  
  
"Um…Chi-chi, Goten and I are going to the movies."  
  
Chi-chi smiled at her husband  
  
"That's great, you can go. I'm so happy that you and Goten are spending some time together."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Goku looked at the ground, and then Chi-chi looked at Goku. She knew that Goku was happy to go out with Goten, but he seemed sad for some reason.  
  
Goku and Goten flew in the air and took off to the movies.  
  
When Goku and Goten were in line for the movies when they saw Vegeta and Trunks behind them.  
  
"Hey Goten! Happy Birthday!"  
  
Trunks ran up to Goten and they started to talk. Vegeta walked up to Goku and was smiling.  
  
"So you came back for your son's birthday. About time you show some love for them."  
  
"Um…Whatever?"  
  
Goku was looking at his son and Trunks talking.  
  
*I wonder what they are taking about. *  
  
"Kakarot!"  
  
Vegeta punched Goku and he fell to the ground. Goku mouth was bleeding as he got up. The crowd at the movies started to back off. Vegeta looked around and smiled.  
  
"Vegeta what was that for?"  
  
"Well, Kakarot, you were looking into space, I had to wake you up some how."  
  
Vegeta gave Goku as smirk, Goku was anger, but then he looked at Goten and Trunks. They were laughing at Goku.  
  
"It looks like you son is laughing at you."  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Shut up Vegeta"  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta got into fighting stance. Goten and Trunks were looking at them  
  
"Cool a fight. Let's watch Trunks."  
  
"This is so sweet, but I wish they can control themselves."  
  
Goten and Trunks started to laugh and were watching Vegeta and Goku. They were staring at each other. Goku looked over at his son, as he saw them laughing, and Vegeta punch him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen at the movies. Will Goten find out that Goku knows that Goten doesn't think highly of him? Find out soon…  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know what to say but review and tell others about me.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	5. Disturbing Movie of the Day

Hello all, I know I haven't reviewed in a long time and I'm sorry for that all. I feel like updating a story so here you go.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten's Birthday  
  
The Disturbing Movie of the Day  
  
  
  
Goku got up and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta was smiling and Goku ran to him and kicked him. Goku missed Vegeta and Vegeta kicked Goku.  
  
"Why aren't you fighting me Kakarot? Come on you aren't even trying!"  
  
Vegeta throw an energy blast at Goku. Goku grabbed it and it disappeared in his hand.  
  
"Not here Vegeta! I will fight you some other time. I going to the movies with my son."  
  
"So be it, but next time Kakarot, your mine!"  
  
Goku gave Vegeta a smirk; Vegeta gave him a cold look.  
  
"Trunks, we are going."  
  
"Ok Dad."  
  
Trunks was starting to walk off and Goten was walking with him.  
  
"What movie are you and your dad seeing?"  
  
"A Women's Pride" My dad said it going to be great. So you and your dad are seeing "Deadly Money"."  
  
"Yeah we are, it's so cool."  
  
"My mom would kill me if I saw that one. I hear it is bad. Dad has been dying to see this one. I ask him what it is about and he starts to smiling then laughing."  
  
"Well, I wonder why?"  
  
Trunks and Goten started to laugh as they were walking up to their dads.  
  
"Well Brat, our movie is going to play."  
  
"What are you going to see Vegeta?"  
  
"A Woman's Pride"  
  
"What is that going to be about Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta had a different kind of smirk on his face. He lifted up his eyebrows and Goten and Trunks started to laugh, but Goku did not get it.  
  
"So what is it about?"  
  
Trunks and Vegeta started to laugh.  
  
"Um…I'll tell you later Dad, lets go."  
  
As Goku and Goten were walking off, Vegeta and Trunks were laughing away to their show.  
  
"Got the tickets dad?"  
  
Goten looked at his dad and Goku showed them to him.  
  
"Um… Yeah, but let me ask you something Goten."  
  
"What dad?"  
  
Goten was getting a little worried. Goku could sense this from Goten, but Goten tried his best to hide it.  
  
"What kind of movie is this?"  
  
"Um…I don't want to tell you…because, then you know what will be going on."  
  
"Just tell me Goten"  
  
"Well, it's about this man who leans these people money, and they don't pay him back. Now can we go?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Goku was walking slowly to the movie. Goten breathed hard and ran in before Goku.  
  
Goku and Goten sat down with a whole bunch of food. Everyone around them gave weird looks as they were eating before the movie.  
  
The movie finally started. Goku was a little scared about this movie, he knew it was rated-R and was afraid what would happen in it.  
  
The beginning was really good Goten and Goku were really enjoying when…  
  
"Oh my Gosh!"  
  
Goku said as he saw people dying in the movie. People heads were blowing off, blood was every where and Goku could not bear to look.  
  
"This movie is so cool."  
  
Goten said as he saw the guy killing more people.  
  
"Goten, I though this was about some guy loading people money?"  
  
"It is…"  
  
Goten said  
  
"Tommy is killing them because they are not paying him back."  
  
"Goten, this is gross, when I killed people before, they didn't die like this."  
  
Goku was looking at the screen with a gross look. Goten was looking around and people heard what they said and gave Goten a funny look. Some girls that were sitting next to him, but walked away. Goten tried to hide himself from all these people.  
  
"Manthisreally…"  
  
"What Goten?"  
  
Goten looked up at his dad and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I didn't say anything."  
  
Goku looked at his son  
  
"Ummm…Yeah"  
  
Goten and Goku did not talk for the rest of the movie. Goku saw some disturbing scenes, but Goten loved them. At the end of the movie, Goten and Goku saw Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
"Hey Trunks, how was your movie?"  
  
Goten ran up to Trunks and Vegeta walked up to Goku.  
  
"How was "Deadly Money" Kakarot?"  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta in a gross way  
  
"It was the most disturbing movie I have ever seen. I don't think I will never forget what I saw in the movie."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Vegeta started to chuckle and raise his eyebrow again; Goku did not get what Vegeta met. Then Vegeta got mad at Goku.  
  
"Your hopeless Kakarot."  
  
Vegeta started to walk off to his son. Goten and Trunks were to finishing what they were talking about.  
  
"What was your movie about Goten?"  
  
"It was about this guy named Tommy loading people money, and they don't pay him back, so he makes there life a living HFIL."  
  
"What about your dad, was he cool in the movie?"  
  
"NO! He keep on talking about how gross it was, then when he said that when he killed people and it didn't look like that, these two hot chicks that were sitting next to me walked off. It was bad."  
  
Goten put his hand on this face and was staking it  
  
"You think that is bad, my dad couldn't stop laughing. When the people got in the nude, my dad wouldn't shut up. I bet everyone thinks that he is the biggest pervert on this plant."  
  
Trunks and Goten were mad about what there fathers did, Goten saw Vegeta walking up to them.  
  
"Hey Trunks, you pervert of a father is coming. My mom said that your family can come over for dinner."  
  
"Cool, I hate my mom's cooking. Maybe you can spend the night."  
  
"No, I can't. My mom already said that I can't spend the night at any ones on my birthday. Plus, Gohan said that he had something for my birthday, and I want to know what it is."  
  
Trunks shook his head and this father came up to them  
  
"Let's go home Trunks."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As soon as Trunks and Vegeta left Goten took off, but Goku did not follow.  
  
*I cannot believe my son thinks I am dumb. I cannot get that out of my head. He thinks I cannot hear him when he was talking to Trunks. He thinks I embarrass him*  
  
Goku took off in the air to go home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen to Goku now? And what about Gohan's surprise… Find out soon.  
  
Poor, poor, Goku. I really do feel sorry for him. Poor soul, but he kind-a dissevers it, if you ask me. I think it was wrong for Goku to not come back. Did he even think of his family during all that time? I don't know, just let's hope that everything is okay. Only I know…  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	6. Gohan Finds Out

Hello, I'm back. I know I took a long while until I updated this story and I am sorry. I have been in a lost of words… So I don't know what to say.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z…  
  
*Means they are thinking *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten's Birthday  
  
Gohan Finds Out  
  
  
  
Goten and Goku did not talk to each other until dinner. Gohan, Videl, and Trunks and his family all dinner together and the Son home. After dinner, Gohan and Goten walked outside. Gohan told Chi-chi that he wanted to do something fun with Goten.  
  
"Where are we going Gohan?"  
  
"It's in the city, let's go."  
  
Goten and Gohan flew off to the city, and when they got there…  
  
"I know you and dad saw a movie today, but I'm going to take you to another one."  
  
"Oh, No, Gohan please don't take me to a movie."  
  
"Don't worry, you are going to like it."  
  
They landed on the ground and walked up to the movies.  
  
"You can't tell mom, but, we are going to see "Deadly Money."  
  
Goten now had a look of worry in his face  
  
"Um…Gohan…I already saw "Deadly Money."  
  
Gohan looked at Goten  
  
"Don't tell me, dad."  
  
Goten shook his head, and Gohan got mad  
  
"Every time I plan some think he always messes it up!"  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan."  
  
"But… How did you get dad to see that movie with you, I hear it is gross."  
  
"I didn't really tell him what is was about and the…"  
  
"Rating, you didn't tell him it was rated-R did you Goten."  
  
"Yeah Gohan, but don't tell mom."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Thank you Gohan"  
  
"You are."  
  
"You always get me, do you Gohan."  
  
Gohan was about 3 feet taller then Goten, so he kneed down. Goten looked at Gohan, then Gohan put his hand on Goten's shoulder.  
  
"Look, you can't go on with that Goten. When I told dad to see a movie with you, he was all happy. Now you gone and lied to him about the movie."  
  
"WAIT, you told dad to see a movie with me?"  
  
Goten got a little mad, but then Gohan smiled.  
  
"He wanted to go train you, I though a movie would be better."  
  
"Oh Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Gohan!"  
  
Goten hugged Gohan, Gohan hugged him back. But then smiled and pushed him away.  
  
"Come on Goten, what if a girl sees me?"  
  
Goten laughed at Gohan  
  
"Yeah right Gohan, you married remember."  
  
The brothers laughed  
  
"So what now Gohan?"  
  
"Next time a bad movie like "Deadly Money" comes on we go see it."  
  
"Then it's a date!"  
  
Both of the boys laughed and flew away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is really short. And if it didn't make sense please tell me. I just have one thing to say to some one out there. Heather, who ever the hell you are. Back off! Just so happens that I am a True Dragonball Z fan, and just because I think that Goku made the wrong choice to stay in the other world, doesn't mean you have to say such a rude thing. I do, in a matter of fact understand why Goku stayed in the Other World, and he was trying to do the right thing. But I think that he just didn't think it though. And we all know that he isn't the smartest person around. I think he should have just stayed on Earth and train if he was so worried about a new threat to the world. So to all you people that are mad at me because of what I have said in other chapters, now you understand what I mean. But I still do… Hate Goku!  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	7. Sick Days and Goten's Forgiveness

This is the last chapter all, if you liked my story I'm sorry that I have to end it. I hope you understand this chapter and if you don't… I'm sorry.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten's Birthday  
  
Sick Days and Goten's Forgiveness  
  
  
  
When Gohan and Goten got back, the family opened gifts. Videl and Gohan got Goten a CD. Ox King got Goten some clothes. Trunks and his family got Goten a dino cap of a weight set. Then Goten opened the one from his parents  
  
"OH MY GOSH! A CELL PHONE! THANKS MOM!"  
  
Goten ran up and hugged his mother. Then he walked away without saying thank you to his father. That night Goku and Chi-chi went to bed, Goku had some news.  
  
"I'm going back."  
  
Chi-chi stood up away from Goku  
  
"Don't tell me."  
  
"Yes, I'm going back to train Ubb. I don't think that I should be here. I have been gone long enough and you guys would be better off without me."  
  
"Goku, don't go. By going you are making things worst."  
  
"Not to Goten."  
  
Chi-chi sat in the bed were Goku was sitting  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard Goten saying that I embarrass him, and that things would be better off without me. Chi-chi, we went to see "Deadly Money."  
  
"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY LITTLE BOY TO SEE THAT MOVIE! I HEAR IT IS THE GROSSES MOVIE OF ALL TIME. HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Chi-chi started to hit Goku. Goku was blocking with his arm and then calmed Chi-chi down.  
  
"He lied to me. He said that this movie was fine. I cannot tell what rated- R is. They should have rated it G for Gross. I'm sorry Chi-chi."  
  
Chi-chi sat back down next to Goku  
  
"He hasn't had a father all his life, you have always been gone. Now he has you and he can't take it. I wish you two can be like you and Gohan, but I don't blame him for how he is acting."  
  
"That is why I have to go Chi-chi. It will be better with him."  
  
"I will let you go, only if you talk to Goten about it."  
  
"I will."  
  
Goku and Chi-chi got in their bed and flew asleep.  
  
The next morning Goku and Goten were not feeling good. They only had five plates of food. They both sat at the couch together and watched TV  
  
"I don't feel so good."  
  
Goten said has he felt his head. Videl came to the house to help Chi-chi take care of them. They both were laying on the couch head to foot  
  
"Dad, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Goten?"  
  
"Well…Um…It's about the movie…"  
  
"That you lied to me and it was rated-R."  
  
"Oh crap, how did you find out?"  
  
"I heard you telling Trunks about it on the phone."  
  
"You were the person at the door, is that all you heard?"  
  
"No"  
  
Goku sat up and looked at the floor, before they could say anything Chi-chi and Videl came in with some soup  
  
"This will make you feel better boys."  
  
Chi-chi gave Goten soup and Videl gave Goku his soup  
  
"Hope you feel better Goten and Goku. Hey Chi-chi, lets make lunch"  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
Both of the girls left the room. Then Goten looked at his dad. He put his soup down, this meant that there was something wrong with Goku. He never put food down in this whole life.  
  
"What did you hear."  
  
"That you wish I wasn't here."  
  
"Oh, you heard that. Look dad, you have not been around all my life and…"  
  
"Please Goten, I already heard it from Chi-chi, just save it. I understand that you feel this way. So for you, I'm going back to train Ubb."  
  
"Dad, I don't want you to leave, it's just hard to share Gohan and mom with you. You were never around in my whole life. Now your back, and I just don't like it how you have taken them away from me."  
  
Goten looked at the TV, it was a preview of the movie "A Woman's Pride"  
  
"Wow, that does look good."  
  
Goten said as he started to laugh, but then he stopped and looked back at his father  
  
"I hope you understand, when I see Trunks and Vegeta, well I get jealous."  
  
"Why are you jealous of those two Goten?"  
  
Goten now sat up, and put his hands on his lap.  
  
"Well, Trunks has know his dad his whole life. Before Vegeta died when fighting Majin Buu, Vegeta told Trunks he loved him. Then they hugged, I was jealous because I didn't have a father. What made it worst is that Gohan knew you, and mom did too. I always heard stories about you, and how much of a hero you were. Gohan and mom wanted me to know you even if you were not there, but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I didn't want to know. The stories never really made me get to know you. Now I think that you always loved Gohan and not me, because you were there for him more then me."  
  
Goku looked at Goten; he had some tears down his check  
  
"Goten, even that I wasn't there before, doesn't mean I didn't love you more then Gohan. It was a different love. Gohan and I were always helping each other out. As he grew, I grew up with him, and we have always been close. However, you and me, it is different because I was not here when you were growing up. Even if my love with Gohan is different, ours is better."  
  
"What do you mean better?"  
  
"I mean that we get to start to love each other and learn about each other in a different way. You like a newborn to me Goten, but you can talk. I do not know anything about you, so you can teach me. Even if I wasn't there before, I'm here now and we can talk to each other and this time you can tell the story about yourself."  
  
Goten smiled at his father, even though what he just said didn't really make any sense, he understood.  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
Goku and Goten hugged each other. The started to cough and they lied down. They started to laugh. They talked about what happen to them in the seven years that Goku was dead.  
  
In the other room, Chi-chi and Videl started to laugh.  
  
"It's so good that they made up Chi-chi."  
  
"I know, but there is one thing I don't understand."  
  
"What is that Chi-chi?"  
  
"Why does everyone compare their relationships with Gohan?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess you raised the perfect guy."  
  
The girls started to laugh when Gohan came in  
  
"Hello Videl, mom. Videl why aren't you home?"  
  
"Goku and Goten are sick so I wanted to help out."  
  
"You're the perfect person Videl, always helping people, that's why I love you."  
  
"I'm not the one who is perfect."  
  
"What do you mean Videl?"  
  
Chi-chi and Videl started to laugh, Gohan did the amine fall and the he got up and started to walk away, back to his house.  
  
~ The next couple of days Goten and Goku stated to talk, but when they started to get really close Goku took off the train Ubb. The next time Goten saw his father was when Pan was born to Gohan and Videl. Goten did not want to look like his father any more, so he grew out his hair. After that, Goku and Goten never got close again. ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that ending was a little evil, and I'm sorry all. I hope you will forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this story and please review and check out my other stories  
  
Peace  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


End file.
